This invention relates to apparatus for line striping. More particularly, it refers to an apparatus for applying two quick setting external mix chemical line striping components and reflective beads in a 2-8 inch stripe on a road or airport pad surface.
Typical line striping equipment employing two quick setting external mix chemical components has exhibited difficulty applying reflective glass beads prior to the set up of the two chemical components. If the reflective glass beads are not incorporated into the line striping components before the chemicals harden, the beads will not adhere to the dried material and will wash off with a heavy rain or traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,923 describes an apparatus for the application of reflective glass beads to a paint spray. Although a three wheeled carriage supports both the bead container and paint container, the paint is not an external mix type used in modern day paint striping. Such an external mix paint requires two separate paint component containers which cannot be appropriately mounted on a three wheeled hand propelled carriage. Modern day paint striping applications have been carried out with complex equipment as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,201. Such equipment cannot be operated inexpensively on a three wheeled carriage.
An apparatus is needed which will incorporate reflective beads into an external mix chemical composition before it hardens so that the reflective beads are an integral part of the stripe and at the same time with an apparatus that can be inexpensively employed by a minimum number of operators.
The invention solves this problem by providing an apparatus that applies a reflective glass bead pattern to a two component external mix line striping pattern utilizing a minimum number of operators. A one-person operated three wheeled carriage has a handle bar supporting switches to control the flow of an external mix two component paint mixture to a spray gun at a front portion of the carriage. The carriage also supports a container for reflective glass beads and a compressor for propelling the beads outwardly under air pressure to a bead spray gun spraying the beads in a pattern over wet paint. A T-bar supports a hose containing the paint component supply which emanates from a trailer following the three wheeled carriage. A multiplicity of wheeled dollies support a hose between the carriage and the trailer carrying the two component paint in separate containers and its air compressor.